And Then They Kissed
by gredandforgerock
Summary: If they hadn't kissed after the quidditch match or on his birthday how would they have gotten together? This is a series of one shots. All different ways the first kiss could have happened.
1. Getting Ready for the Ball

"Why can't they find a different way to celebrate?" Harry asked as he banged his head on the table between words.

"Calm down Harry." Ginny chuckled, "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" he asked, "Do you remember how horrible the Yule ball was?"

"I do remember." she tried to suppress her laughter, "But you have time. Find a teacher and learn this time."

"That is only half the problem." he grumbled, "I have to find a date too. Preferably one who won't mind taking lessons with me so I know how to dance with her."

"Quit whining." Ginny scolded as the rest of her family tried to hide their own laughter at Harry's expense, "You will be fine."

"I am not whining." Harry huffed, "I'm complaining bitterly."

The rest of the Weasleys couldn't stop the spouts of laughter at his declaration. Lunch time was never a dull time at the Burrow. Something was always going on. Generally to the entertainment of the rest of them, which is just the case for this day.

"Then stop complaining." she replied exasperated.

"I'm going to be humiliated." he continued to complain despite Ginny's admonition, "I can't even think of anyone who would want to go with me. I'll be in the middle of the dance floor trying to lead the dance alone."

"You will not." she sighed.

"I'll be all alone." he pointed his fork at her for emphasis.

"There are plenty of girls would love to go with you." she raised her voice and started turning slightly pink, "Honestly you've been named Witch Weekly's Hottest Bachelor and Most Eligible Bachelor for the last five weeks. Nearly every available witch out there, and some not available, would jump at the chance to attend this Ball with YOU. Attending dancing lessons with you would just be icing on their cake."

"They won't be jumping because I'll be standing on their toes." He said sarcastically, "No one wants to go through that."

"They won't care." she sighed in aggravation, "I will just be another way to touch you."

Harry paused in the argument and looked thoughtful for a few moments. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief thinking she had finally gotten him to understand. But a second later their hopes were dashed when he got a challenging look on his face which included a wicked grin.

"Care to put your toes where you mouth is?" he asked sweetly.

"Not really." she said back sarcastically, "I like them in my shoes thank you."

"Not literally." Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes, "I mean you do it. You teach me to dance, you sacrifice your toes and you go to the ball with me."

He sat back in his seat grinning, thinking he had won this argument. But it was a short lived victory when she got a mischievous grin on her own face.

"Ok." she said, "But…"

"Uh oh he's in trouble now." George sang.

Ginny continued as if she hadn't interrupted, "I reserve the right to get help in teaching you how to dance because you may just be too bad at for me to correct alone."

"Ok." Harry took a deep breath he had not been prepared for that answer, "You can get help. I promise to try my hardest but just know you may still be embarrassed when we get to the Ball because I'm not sure I am teachable in this arena. I will even apologize in advance for any injuries you may get from this endeavor."

"How soon do you want to start?" she asked.

"Yesterday." he grumbled, "I need all the help I can get."

"Ginny, I will help if you want." Fleur offered.

"Good idea." Ginny rubbed her head. "I'm also going to need a dress. Got anything in your closet I can borrow?"

Harry barely was able to hide his shock. This was the first time he'd seen Ginny getting along with Fleur. Grant it he had been gone for the last year, but how much could things have really changed? He soon found the answer when Bill gave him a sympathetic look.

"You're in for it now." he mumbled, "When those two start plotting no one is safe.

"He's right." George added even though Ginny and Fleur were frowning at him, "Fred and I pranked them last summer. When they teamed up to get us back it was nothing short of humiliating. We were just glad we didn't have to go out into public."

"Did you get pictures?" Harry asked the girls with a grin.

"No they hid all the cameras." Ginny pouted dramatically, "But I'll give you a detailed description later."

"Deal!" Harry laughed.

"We did warn him Bill." George said, "He can't say we didn't."

"George after being her brother this long one would think you knew the secret to getting along with her." Harry took the air of a teacher as he began to lecture, "Don't prank her and she won't prank you back twice as hard. Don't embarrass her and she won't humiliate you. Don't push her and she won't kill you. If you just follow these simple rules you too can be a friend of Ginny Weasley."

Her brothers were howling with laughter when he was finished. Ginny had been nodding along in agreement and said, "One hundred percent correct Harry. You get an O."

"Fleur will you work with Ron and I too?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but not at the same time as Ginny and Harry." she responded, "He is a hand full all on his own."

"Thanks a lot Fleur." Harry grumbled, "When is the torture, I mean teaching going to start?"

"Tomorrow." she rubbed her hands together, "Today we must shop."

"Shop?" Ron choked, "What for?"

"Dress robes." Fleur said like it was the most fun thing in the world.

"Just you girls right?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Non Harry, you and Ronald also need appropriate clothes, " she smiled at their groans and gave them a bit of good news, "We will shop for you two first and then you must leave. Our dress robes must be a surprise."

"Thank goodness for small favors." Ron grumbled quietly, but Charlie still heard him.

"We'll play quidditch when you get back." Charlie slapped his youngest brother on the back.

"A bright spot in an otherwise dark day." George intoned.

The girls were the ones laughing this time. Harry and Ron offered to clean up the kitchen after lunch but frowns from the females in the room made them give up quickly.

An hour later Ron was sitting in a chair smiling smugly. He had a variety of reasons to smile. His dress robes were nice black robes without any lace or frills of any kind. But the best reason was that he was done and Harry was still being fitted.

"Do you like these Harry?" Hermione asked.

"My opinion doesn't matter." Harry sighed, "Ginny's the one that has to be seen with me so she has final say. Besides I wouldn't know if it looked nice because I'm completely clueless. I'd be at a complete loss without her."

"And don't you forget it." Ginny called from the dress rack she was searching.

"All done." Madam Malkin called as another group of girls entered the shop.

The squeals let him know he was in danger and he tried to make a hasty exit to the fitting room. He didn't get far before one girl grabbed his arm and halted his progress.

"Hi Harry." she smiled.

"Hello Romilda." Harry didn't even try to hide the disgust in his voice.

"Are these the robes you're going to wear to the Ball?" she asked rubbing his arm, "Oh, I can feel the attraction it just gave me a little shock."

"You felt static electricity." Harry tried to pull away, "I have to go change now."

"It's our attraction." she corrected him, "Don't you want to ask me something?"

"Yes I do." Harry turned on her, "Would you please let go of my arm so I can go change?"

"I mean about the ball." she laughed.

"No." Harry said shortly, "I already have a date thank you anyway."

"So dump whoever it is. I'll go with you so you don't need anyone else." she said coyly.

"No." he glanced at Ginny and saw she was getting mad, "I have to go now. Madam Malkin needs to do the alterations. So if you'll just let go."

He was finally able to detach her and he practically ran to the fitting room. He stopped just behind the curtain to the men's side and leaned against the wall trying to keep from throwing up.

"Miss the girls fitting rooms are on the other side of the shop." Harry looked up sharply to find Romilda's hand ready to pull the curtain open.

He slipped quietly off to his cubicle to quickly change back into his clothes before the girl was able to slip past everyone. As he was returning to the front of the shop he heard voices that he recognized.

"Stay away from him Vane." Ron was just outside the curtain evidentially standing guard for Harry.

"I will get him and his millions so you better be nice to me." she growled, "Or once I have him I'll turn him against you and your stupid family."

"You couldn't catch flies." Ginny scoffed from the other side of the shop, "He's far too smart to fall for any of your tricks. Shall I remind you of your attempt at love potion a few years ago?"

"I will get him and I'll make sure he knows how you've tried to get your claws in him." she said, "You just want him so that your family can escape poverty."

"No." Ginny's voice sounded exasperated and angry, "I don't want him for his money. I don't want him because he's the Boy Who Lived or the Man Who Won. I like Harry because he's Harry. He's one of the nicest blokes you'll ever meet, but you don't see that."

"Ha nice is stupid." she declared as she stomped her way over to Ginny, "That's why you're poor. You are more interested in nice when you should be interested in your status. The only thing you're good for…"

"I'd not say anymore if I was you Vane." Harry stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Harry you should have heard how she was bad mouthing you." Romilda was able to get fake tears to her eyes before she turned to face him, "You should really go to the ball with me so I can protect you against girls like her."

"I'll tell you this once more nicely and then the nice goes away," Harry stated firmly, "I have a date to the Ball and it's not you."

"But you really don't understand Harry." she tried to reach out for him again.

"I warned you." Harry pulled away so she couldn't touch him, "I am not going to ever date you so put me out of your mind. That love potion a few years ago ensured I would never have anything to do with you under any circumstances. You are nothing to me. I no longer see you. You do not exist. Am I done now Fleur?"

"Yes you are." she hugged him.

While still in the hug Harry whispered, "Don't let Ginny hurt her too badly."

"Ok." Fleur tried to hold in a laugh.

"What did he say?" Romilda asked after Ron and Harry had gone.

"He said to make sure I don't let Ginny hurt you too much." Fleur nodded at her sister who had her wand out and an evil grin on her face.

Romilda fled the shop screaming and she was followed by her friends. The shop keeper and her helpers laughed after they all left. They were joined by the three patrons still in the shop.

"Glad that's over." Ginny sighed and went back to the rack she was looking in, "What did he really say?"

"Not to let you hurt her too much." Fleur turned to her own rack and began looking.

Ginny turned gaping at her sister in law for several moment before she went back to her search. After a few moment she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she came face to face with the shop keeper.

"You're looking in the wrong rack." she steered her to a more expensive group of robes, "If you are going to get Mr. Potter's attention you need to be looking here."

"But I'm not trying to get his attention." Ginny tried to argue.

"You should be. We would like to see that poor boy get a good kind girl." she grinned then indicated the door, "I would hate to see him get stuck with something like that."

"She is right." Fleur stated coming along side, "We need to open his eyes so that he can see what his heart is telling him."

"What is it telling him?" Ginny asked bewildered.

"That he likes you." the shop girl on the other side stated, "It's rather obvious"

"Obvious to who?" Ginny didn't believe them.

"Everyone but you and Harry." Hermione said of handedly, "Here's one you should try on."

Ginny walked over and looked at the price, "Don't think so."

"Ignore that." Fleur said, "Take it to the fitting room along with these and start trying them on."

As Ginny changed she yelled out, "Everyone like who?"

"Ron." Hermione answered, "And if he knows everyone else does too."

"No way." Ginny called back, "I am not as blind as Ron."

"You are when it comes to Harry." Fleur mumbled.

"What do you think?" Ginny came out into the main part of the shop in the dress Hermione had picked.

"Nice." Fleur said tugging on it in a few places, "Go try on the next one."

Twenty robes later Ginny was ready to drop. As she walked out of the room she yelled, "I hope this one's it because I'm getting sick of trying these things on."

"No." Fleur said as she turned to look, "It must pop."

Ginny grumbled murderously as she stomped back into the room. The shop girl was taking most of the dresses she'd already tried on and left a few new ones.

"Why must it pop?" she yelled frustrated.

"If you want to stay friends then by all means just pick any dress. Then you can stand back and watch the others try to get his attention." Fleur replied, "If you want to keep him keep trying."

"Who say's I want him." she stated.

"I do." Hermione handed another dress through the curtain,

"Shut up." Ginny growled and Hermione left chuckling.

Five robes later and Ginny gave a squeal from her room, "This is it."

"Show us." Hermione called.

She stepped out in one that Fleur and just taken back. Even without adjustments she looked fantastic. When it was truly fit to her she would look magnificent.

"Yes!" everyone in the shop agreed.

"Here put the shoes on and we make the adjustments." Madam Malkin clapped.

Ginny was standing on the podium as they were pinning her up. Her smile lit up her face making her even more beautiful. Fleur and Hermione stood off to the side chatting.

"I bet he faints." Hermione said,

"Non, his mouth will fly open and he will catch flies." Fleur giggled.

"No he'll say Weasley you clean up alright." Ginny said in a bad imitation of Harry.

"He is not that crass." Fleur objected, "He may be clueless be he is not blind."

When they left the shop two hours later Ginny was in a daze. She didn't hear the snide remarks she was getting from Romilda and her friends. It wasn't until Hermione was congratulating her on keeping her temper that she knew anything had happened.

"I didn't hear a thing." Ginny shrugged, "I probably would have hexed them if I had heard it."

"All done?" Harry asked as they entered the kitchen where the rest of the Weasleys were just sitting down to dinner.

"Yes." Ginny smiled, "I'm starving what's for dinner?"

"Food." Ron said, "Does it really matter what kind?"

"At this point no." Ginny laughed.

"What did you do to her?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Ginny said filling her plate.

"Who did you do nothing to and why?" George asked.

"Romilda Vane." Hermione said, "She left the shop in tears."

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Ginny declared, "I already said that."

"She did have her wand in her hand." Fleur admitted.

"So she did do something." George turned to his sister.

"I can't do anything." she said, "I'm not seventeen yet. You two quit trying to get me in trouble."

"Sorry Ginny." Hermione chuckled, "Romilda asked what you whispered to Fleur and she told her. Made the girl run screaming from the shop because Ginny's wand was in her hand."

"What did you say?" Bill asked.

"I told her not to let Ginny hurt Vane too much." Harry said then turned to Ginny with a teasing grin, "You should have done something, she was practically groping me in public. I was hoping you'd be my knight in red armor."

"She was groping Harry in public and you didn't do anything?" George asked exasperated.

"Don't need to." Ginny smiled sweetly, "I'm going to hit her where it hurts the most and I won't have to lift a finger. The best revenge is when you don't have to do anything."

"How's that?" Harry asked.

"I have a date with you." Ginny took a bite of her dinner.

"Once again your brilliance amazes me." Harry laughed, "I am in awe."

"Thank you." Ginny bowed her head in his direction, "Now all you have to do is become a proficient dancer and you too can get sweet revenge."

"I bow to your greatness and submit myself to your teachings." Harry stood and bowed to her.

"What?" Charlie was confused.

"Vane wants to be Harry's date to the Ball." Fleur said, "She tried to get Harry to dump his date and go with her. She doesn't know his date is Ginny."

Bill who sat at the far end from Harry whispered to Fleur but his father could hear, "Do you think the two of them will ever figure it out?"

"They have to or we'll all go mental." Arthur whispered his reply.

"They will." Fleur said, "Very shortly they will."

"What are you going to do?" Bill asked warily.

"Teach them to dance." Fleur smiled sweetly.

"If that doesn't work?" Bill asked.

"I picked out her dress." Fleur brushed back her hair.

"He's toast." Bill and Arthur declared together.

"I've not heard that before." Fleur pouted, "What does it mean?"

"Toast can't become bread again, it has been permanently changed." Bill explained, "It means he's done for, he can't undo it now."

"He is toast." Fleur agreed with a wicked smile, "I think he will enjoy being toasted."

"We all do dear." Bill kissed his wife, "We all do."

The next morning Harry and Ginny met Fleur at Shell Cottage. Ginny had the shoes that matched he dress in her hands.

"Why are you carrying shoes?" Harry glanced at the heal.

"It is best to learn to dance in the shoes she will be dancing in." Fleur instructed, "That way she doesn't change heights on you the night of the ball. It could throw everything off."

"Good point." Harry conceded.

"Next lesson, to look like a fantastic dancer even when you are not use shield charms on the feet." she drew her wand and placed shield on Ginny's feet after she was in the shoes.

"Good." Harry sighed in relief, "I was preparing to be hexed every time I stepped on her foot."

"Hush." Ginny smacked his arm.

"Now Harry, place your hand here on her waist." Fleur spent several hours working with the two. By the time she was finished they weren't doing half bad.

"You are a miracle worker." Harry hugged her before they left.

"Not today." she laughed, "If you can dance well by the Ball then I will be a miracle worker."

Three days before the ball they were at the cottage for lessons again. They were to the point where they were doing quite well. Fleur was please with their progress. This time she put on a slow song for them to dance to and stepped away to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Can I tell you a story?" Harry asked as he held her close and swayed to the music.

"Sure." Ginny grinned.

"Once upon a time there was a boy with messy black hair and green eyes." he started.

"Goody." Ginny laughed, "An exciting tale."

"Hush." Harry said, "Anyway this boy was going along with life just fine until one day with the evil Minister decided to have a Ball and make the boy go."

"Scary." Ginny giggled.

"I know." Harry said, "Luckily the stupid boy knew a brilliant, funny, beautiful witch that could help him out."

"This is about Hermione?" she asked.

"No, hush." he told her again, "She helped him about by agreeing to teach him how to dance and go to the ball with him even thought he was about as bright as fog and not nearly as cute."

"Good witch." Ginny nodded.

"She is." Harry sighed, "Anyway as he was learning to dance he was learning something else too."

"What did he learn." Ginny asked.

"He learned that he really liked the witch and that he wanted to kiss her. He only held back because he was afraid she'd hex him."

"She won't." Ginny whispered.

"Ok." Harry leaned down and kissed her and forgot all about dancing.

Fleur peeked at them from the kitchen. She pulled back with a grin and did a little dance at her success. When the song ended she looked again and they were just holding each other. She gave them a few moments before she poked her head in the door.

"Do you want another song?"

"I think we're going to take a break." Ginny said.

"Walk on the beach?" Harry asked.

The two left hand in hand with Fleur smiling at them as they went. She kept an eye on them as she finished her dinner for Bill. They spent more time kissing that anything else.

"My turn for the story." Ginny hugged Harry close, "Once upon a time there was a little red haired girl that was obsessed with Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. She was so obsessed that she couldn't speak when he was in the room. All she managed was putting her elbow in the butter dish. It took her ages to realize he was just a regular bloke and not some romance novel hero. But when she did she realized she like him for who he was not what he had done."

"Good story." Harry pulled her chin up so he could see her face and he kissed her again.

Back inside the cottage Bill was watching out the window with Fleur, "It worked. I had my doubts but you did it."

"I did nothing but teach them to dance." Fleur demurred.


	2. Because Aunt Muriel

Fred's funeral was the worst thing Ginny thought she had ever experienced. She never cried, but on that day she cried buckets full of tears. She refused to sob under any conditions, but on that day she just couldn't breathe from all the crying. And she would never, ever, not in this life time bawl but she found herself doing just that. Even days after the funeral she still found herself overwhelmed. It never failed that every time she would break down and cry it seemed like Harry was there to see it. He was being very good about it. He'd let her cry on his shoulder and hold her and rock back and forth. She even knew he was saying words to try and calm her but the words meant nothing. It was his presence, his touch and his caring that soothed her soul when it was at its most ravaged.

Today one week after his funeral she had broke down again. They were still at Aunt Muriel's house and Ginny was sure that wasn't helping her deal with her grief. Again Harry was there for her. This time she had been standing when it hit and she had began to slump to the floor in despair. Harry had lifted her off the ground and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the living room with her in his lap. He was holding her and rocking her like she was a small child. His whispered words were a comfort even thought she could not understand them.

Aunt Muriel was on the couch with her back to them. No one in the room stopped Harry from hold and comforting her until it was dinner time. Arthur helped Muriel up and led her to the dining room.

"What are they doing?" she stated in her normal overly loud voice, "That's just indecent. Nice girls don't sit on men's laps. Only harlots act that way."

"Come along Aunt Muriel." Arthur tugged at her arm, "Your chair is right here, we wouldn't want to keep you on your feet too long."

"Come along." Molly added, "I've made your favorite dessert, chocolate cake."

Ginny was still crying and hadn't heard a word the awful woman had said, however Harry had. He frowned at the woman's behavior but never paused his comfort of the girl in his arms. Just before dinner was over Ron made his way over to Harry.

"How are you holding up?" Harry asked.

"I'm alright." he whispered with a grin, "I don't need to take her place."

"Good." Harry snickered, "I think you'd break my legs."

Ron smiled back for a moment before running a hand through his hair, "How is she?"

"Asleep I think." Harry looked down but couldn't quite see her face, "She must be since she didn't smack me."

"I'll get Mum to see where she wants her." Ron turned and left.

"You don't have to." Harry whispered after his friend who didn't hear, "I don't mind, it's rather nice."

"Asleep?" Molly asked when she walked into the room.

"She's fine." Harry wave her off.

"She may be more comfortable in her room." Molly saw Harry frown at the other room, "I'm not saying that just because of her. But you neither one need to hear what she has to say."

Molly placed a lightening charm on Ginny before Harry stood. He shifter her a bit and the nodded for Molly to lead. She took him up the stairs to the room Ginny had been using. Entering first she pulled the covers back and stood aside so Harry could put Ginny down on the bed. Molly was ready to take over but Harry beat her to it. He pulled off Ginny's shoes and sat them down before pulling the cover over her. He ran his hand over her hair brushing it out of her eyes. He turned to see Molly smiling gently but he wasn't sure if she was smiling at him or Ginny.

"Do you mind if I stay?" Harry asked, "I don't think I'm ready to see her right now. I'll leave the door open and sit in that chair. I just want to be here if she wakes up and needs anything."

"It's find." Molly hugged him, "Just leave the door open. Muriel is a nightmare honestly. I was rather happy when the twins pranked her and made her so mad she refused to come to Christmas anymore."

She left with the fresh tears that came with any thought of Fred. Harry sighed and pulled the chair over and sat down to wait. He didn't know how long he had been asleep when he felt someone poking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find Ginny grinning at him.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"I'm fine. What are you doing?" she motioned to the chair.

"Sleeping?" he offered questioningly.

"Other than that." She snickered.

"Aunt Muriel had a comment about our earlier seating arrangement." he grimaced, "I didn't think you heard her so I wanted to warn you."

"Because I'm a harlot for sitting on your lap." Ginny rolled her eyes, "By the way thanks for letting me sleep on you. And for bringing me up."

"Your Mum showed me where to go." he told her, "She said it was ok if I stayed."

"It's alright." she grinned, "Sorry for crying on you, I know how you hate hysterical females."

"I do not." Harry grimaced, "It's only one I don't like to deal with. You were not being hysterical and you can cry on my shoulder any time you need or want to."

"Thanks." she chuckled lightly, "I guess we better get downstairs."

"Right." Harry stood and pushed the chair back to its spot. He held Ginny steady while she slipped her shoes back on. Then he offered his arm to escort her down the stairs.

"Thanks." she sighed, "I'm still a bit wobbly, not awake enough I guess."

"I need to know should I be watching my back?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"What for?" she stopped on the landing.

"For a boyfriend that won't appreciate our indecent position earlier." he grinned, "If you were my girlfriend I wouldn't appreciate anyone else doing that."

"No." Ginny chuckled as they resumed their walk, "I broke up with Dean at the end of fifth year. Last year wasn't a year for romance at Hogwarts. So no mad boyfriends after your head. I'm free."

"Would you consider being un-free?" he stopped walking this time, "With me?'

"What?" she didn't think she was following his thoughts right. She could have sworn he had just asked her out.

"I guess I have terrible timing." Harry apologized, "But I was trying to ask you out."

"Really?"

"Yes. If you think this is bad timing I can ask you later instead." he rambled.

"It's fine." she grinned, "I'd like that. Besides considering our indecent position earlier Aunt Muriel will insist we need to be married. At least I can hold her off for a while if we're dating."

Harry chuckled as he looked down at her, "Then would it be in bad taste if I was to kiss you?"

Instead of answering Ginny pushed up on her toes and he met her half way. The kiss lasted several moments and when they pulled apart Ginny smiled, "Nope didn't taste bad at all."

Harry shook with suppressed laughter. It took him several moments to get it back under control so they could continue to walk down the stairs.


	3. Pranking Ron

"I will get you when you least expect it." Ginny yelled at Ron, "I can't believe you got me. This. Means. WAR."

"Good luck with that Gin Gin." Ron scoffed.

Her other brothers were trying not to laugh at her but it was extremely difficult. Her hair was purple and her robes were pink. She hated pink with a passion, always had. Ron wasn't sure she realized she had bunny ears, nose and tail yet.

"Don't call me that Ronniekins." she growled at him as Harry entered the room, "Just you wait."

"Ginny why do you have purple hair, bunny ears and tail?" He realized he probably shouldn't have noticed the tail but it was too late to take it back now, "You're wearing pink! I thought you hated pink."

"Ears and tail?" she asked as she slowly turned towards Harry.

"And a nose." He was beginning to feel highly uncomfortable with her glaring at him like that, "Uhhh, George?"

"Ron." she corrected with another growl.

Harry looked at the laughing boy over her should and shook his head, "I feel sorry for you."

"I knew it, I'm completely hideous." she covered her face with her hands.

"I meant Ron." Harry corrected her, "When you get him back I feel bad for what he's going to get. The ears, nose and tail are kind of cute, but the hair is… really bad."

"Help me get him back." she demanded.

"Oh no." Harry smirked, "I won't get in the middle of this. Beside's you're a big girl and can take care of yourself. I believe those were your exact words right before you hexed me for making you stay in the room of requirement."

Ginny huffed and folder her arms as her mother walked into the room.

"What happened to you?" she ask. Ginny pointed at a laughing Ron, "Ronald Weasley." she shrieked, "Put her back to rights."

"Relax Mum." Bill chuckled, "He's just helping to lighten up the atmosphere around here. Fred would have loved it."

"George will be down in just a few moments and I don't think…" her rant was cut off by laughter erupting from somewhere behind her. She turned to see George leaning on the door and laughing.

"Cute…cute ears and tail Gin." he was gasping for breath, "Who?"

"Ron did it." Harry offered.

Ginny turned and smiled at the fresh bout of laughter that over took George on seeing her nose. It was good to see him laughing and smiling. He hadn't done that once all summer. Losing Fred in the battle had left him broken. She didn't think this would fix everything but it was a start.

"Glad I could be your entertainment." Ginny said sarcastically which turned to a growl when she continued, "Now change me back Ron."

"I can't." he snickered, "It will go away in about five minutes."

Over the next few weeks until school started again Ginny repeatedly tried to get her revenge on Ron. Harry, who had sworn to stay out of it, accidentally got caught in some of the pranks meant for Ron. He was rather glad to be going back to school. Maybe Ginny would be sidetracked from the pranks and he wouldn't get caught in them anymore. The train ride was uneventful for the most part. Ginny laughed every time Ron would walk by her compartment to see if she was still inside and not trying to set up a prank. He knew that Ginny would have more opportunity to get him back and the library to help her make them even worse.

One particular Saturday morning Ginny opted to change tactics. She dressed and went down stairs as the sun came up to set up her newest try. Since Ron had been able to avoid all magical attacks she decided to go with a basically muggle prank. She had gotten a large bowl and some flour from the kitchens and she was now ready to set it up. She conjured a small shelf and filled the bowl with flour. Her idea was to distract Ron with the flour and the hex the snot out of him. It was a good plan she thought. The only magic he might sense would be the one to turn the bowl over on his head and it would be too late to stop it by that time. She snickered as she found an inconspicuous place to wait. She was in view of everyone in the common room but anyone coming down the boys stairs wouldn't see her until it was too late.

Finally she heard what she was waiting on. Ron was coming down the stairs. Someone was with him but at the moment it didn't matter to Ginny who they were. She was about to get her revenge on Ron. She fired her spell just as they came around the corner. Unfortunately Ron was not the first one around the corner.

"Missed me again." Ron crowed

Harry had been hit… again. He was covered in flour and the bowl was still on his head. The entire room fell silent, except for Ron who was still gloating. Ginny's eyes were huge in her shock and she jumped slightly when the bowl finally fell off Harry's head. Even Ron fell silent after that happened.

"You…" he glowered.

"I'm so sorry." she tried to apologize at the same time she moved toward the door.

Everyone realized his patience had broke and they all awaited the explosion. Flour was still slowing sliding down his body and onto the floor. They waited a few agonizing moments before Harry could speak again.

"I'm going to give you a two second head start." He stated.

Ginny was almost to the door by the time he said one. She hit the portrait without slowing and it was closed before she heard him count to two. She pelted down the hall and only jumped slightly when she heard the unmistakable sound as the portrait was slammed open. She was desperately trying to think of a place to hide when she remembered the map. He would be able to find her almost anywhere. Only the Room of Requirement and the forest were out of its bounds. To reach the room she'd have to go back the way she came and she was sure that was a bad idea. Taking the stairs three at a time and using every shortcut she knew she made record time down to the entryway. Headmistress McGonagall yelling at her to stop was not enough to make her slow her sprint to get out the main doors. She turned and headed towards Hagrid's house hoping she could get out of his reach and hide in the forest.

A few seconds after her sprint through the halls McGonagall heard another set approaching. Harry Potter skidded to a stop right in front of her. He was covered in some kind of white substance.

"What happened?" she gasped.

"Weasely." he growled his one word answer.

McGonagall tried to hide a smirk as she pointed out the doors. He took off again without another word. After he was gone she permitted herself a chuckle but refrained from following to see what would happen. Outside Harry spotted her and altered his course to intercept her. Ginny was starting to get tired so she looked over her shoulder to see if he was still coming. She squeaked and tried to run faster but he caught up to her in no time.

"Got you." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to a stop.

"Harry I'm sorry." she tried to explain, "Really I wasn't trying to get you. I'm still after Ron for the summer prank. I'm sorry."

"Oh but you did get me and I'm about to get you back." he grinned evilly, "You're lucky most of the flour fell off in the run. I was going to cover you with it."

"But you got it on my robes." she complained.

"Whiner." he pulled her to him and turned her to face him, "You got it on my robes too. I'm just going to…"

Harry stopped when she was pulled up against his chest and her hands were on his shoulders. The laughter dropped from his face and he was looking into her eyes. One arm was wrapped around her waist still and the other was around her shoulders where he grabbed her to turn her around. For a moment he was breathless and frozen but then as if he was being controlled by someone else his head dipped down and his lips found hers. Ginny was shocked for a moment but then eagerly joined in and returned the kiss. When they finally pulled apart both were panting.

Ginny started to snicker, "Well if that's the punishment for pranking you, I'll probably do it a lot more often."

"How about I just kiss you all the time and you drop the pranks?" Harry suggested.

"That's a thought." Ginny conceded, "But I normally only kiss my boyfriends like that. I'm not in the habit of just kissing random guys.

"I am not a random guy." Harry grinned as he leaned in and kissed her again, "I think I like the boyfriend idea. It has merit."

"It has merit?" she pulled back, "Not merit, it's a brilliant idea. I make an excellent girlfriend."

"If you kiss like this all the time then I must agree, it is brilliant." he said, "Minus the flour of course."

"You know I don't think I've ever pranked a boy into dating me." she snickered again.

"Well it's a first for me too." Harry laughed with her.

A bell sounded in the distance and both of them groaned and put their foreheads together.

"We're in for it now." Ginny grumbled, "I ran past McGonagall without stopping when she yelled."

"I don't think she'll hold it against you." Harry said reluctant to leave, "She pointed out the direction you were running when I told her a Weasley got me."

One more kiss and the new couple pulled apart and started to walk back to the school hand in hand. They didn't make it very far before they stopped for another kiss. It took them more than twenty minutes to make it back to the front door where McGonagall was waiting for them impatiently.

"Go to the kitchens and get some breakfast. I've excused you from your first class." she flicked her wand and cleaned away the flour off both students.

"Thank you Professor." they replied together.

She blinked rapidly for a few seconds before throwing her hands in the air and then engulfing them both in a hug, "Congratulations."

"Thank you Professor." they replied together again confused at her actions.

"You two got together?" Flitwick asked from the doors of the Great Hall. When they nodded he said, "Dang it. I mean congratulations to all three of you. Minerva here are your winnings."

"What?" the two students were even more confused.

"She won the Orders betting pool on who you would date." he grumbled, "However the marriage betting pool is still on."

"What?" Harry asked, "When did you do this?"

"Albus started the date betting pool in your first year." Filius said, "We added the marriage betting pool in your fifth year. We really needed some entertainment that year. Anyway no one had picked Ms. Chang for you to date so we decided the next person you dated that was on the list would win."

Who did you pick for me to marry?" he asked the headmistress.

"Unfortunately someone else beat me to Ms. Weasley so I picked Ms. Chang." she grumbled.

"Who picked Ginny?" he asked.

"Sirius did." she sighed, "He refused to participate in the date betting pool since Ms. Weasley was already taken. That's why he started the marriage pool."

"Does that mean if he marries me he wins the pool?" Ginny asked, "He is Sirius' heir."

"No, he bequeathed that honor to Remus so Teddy will win if he marries you."

"Who did Dumbledore pair me up with?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ms. Granger." she grinned, "He admitted in third year it was a bad choice."

"Hermione's like a sister to me." Harry shook his head ruefully, "Who did you pick Professor Flitwick?"

"Luna." he sighed, "I had such high hopes when you took her as a friend to Slughorn's party."

"Sorry Professor." Harry smiled.

"Who did Snape pick?" Ginny asked.

"The youngest Mr. Weasley." Minerva said, "He did it just for spite."

"Gross." Harry groaned.

"Any other bad ones?" Ginny snickered.

"Mundungus." McGonagall snickered.

"Someone paired me with him?" Harry asked thoroughly disgusted.

"No, his bet was atrocious." Flitwick added, "He had placed his bet after the Hogsmeade incident in your sixth year. He picked Rita Skeeter."

"Still pretty gross." Harry admitted, "I surprised he didn't try for someone worse after we kidnapped him last summer. Kreacher kept banging him in the head with a pan every time he tried to lie."

"Off you go." McGonagall waved them off, "Go eat or you won't have time before next class."

"Thank you Professor." they called back as they headed off.

Harry and Ginny sat side by side in every class they had that day. By dinner everyone was talking about the two of them being a couple. They hadn't kissed in front of anyone so all anyone saw was them sitting together and holding hands. When Ron noticed it he scoffed.

"Another prank so soon?"

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"You and Harry pretending to date." he shook his head, "Nice prank but I won't fall for that."

"We are dating." Harry stated calmly.

"Right." he chuckled.

He turned and walked away not seeing Ginny's hurt and angry face as she pulled her wand.

"Wait." Harry whispered, "The pranks on him."

"What?" she asked confused.

"It's the best revenge." He added, "We're dating, he thinks it's a prank and doesn't say anything. When he finds out it's not a prank it's too late to object."

"And we let him know right away that we are together so he can't say we are hiding it or anything." she grinned, "Brilliant.

Hermione had heard Ron as everyone had. She walked over to see what was really happening and heard the conversation. She chuckled and they looked over at her, "This should teach him not to underestimate you."

"You'll keep quiet?" Ginny asked.

"Most definitely." she grinned, "He's better than he used to be about some things, but he still has a long way to go."

Later that evening in the common room Ron pulled Harry to the side, "I know you are helping her with this prank and that's fine. Just make sure she knows your true feelings about her and all."

"No problem." Harry said, "I think I've made it abundantly clear. Besides, I thought you would like us to get together. That's what you said on the train a few years ago."

"It would be fine if it were real." he replied, "I just don't want her to get her feelings hurt when the prank is over. If you were really dating her I'd have to give you the if you hurt her I'd kill you speech. Just keep her reminded of where you stand on the relationship ok?"

"I will remind her where our relationship is every day." he promised.

Harry was shaking with laughter as Ron walked away. Ron crossed the room grabbed Hermione's hand and whispered to her. She glanced at Harry and then went with Ron.

"What did he want." Ginny asked grumpily.

Harry told her of the conversation and they laughed together at his expense. It wasn't but a few weeks later that the first Hogmeade weekend occurred. Harry had asked Ginny if she wanted to go with him and she agreed. Ron walked up as they were talking.

"Harry would it be ok with you if Hermione and I had a date to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Sure go ahead." he said.

"That means you'll have to find something else to do." Ron explained

"I know. I have other plans, I figured you guys would want to be alone." he blinked at his friend.

"Oh great." Ron clapped him on the back and walked off.

"Prat." Ginny grumbled.

"I did make other plans." Harry grinned, "Remember we have a date tomorrow and I don't want him to tag along."

"Are you ok with meeting my family there?" she asked.

"I think it's a great way to finish off the prank." he hugged her, "It will be hilarious."

"He doesn't think I know about the family meeting." Ginny rubbed her hands together, "The boys are going to try and stop the prank."

"How did you find out?"

"Mum wrote to me about it. I had already told her about what has been happening so far. She can't wait to see the boys put in their places." She grinned then added with a sigh, "Tomorrow is going to be a great day. First a date in the morning with my favorite guy and then destroying my brothers in the afternoon."

To Harry Saturday morning went way to fast and he soon found himself in the Three Broomsticks in a back room waiting with Ginny. They would have preferred to be kissing but they didn't want her brothers to see what was coming. Arthur and Molly were the first to arrive and they gave the two teens hugs.

"This was a good idea." Arthur said, "When I volunteered us to find you two in Hogsmeade and bring you to the meeting they never even blinked. They thought it was brilliant."

The others started arriving and in no time Rosmerta was serving drinks and taking food orders. They kept up the easy conversation while waiting on food. But once the food was delivered Ron started in.

"So when are you going to stop this prank Ginny?"

"What prank?" she asked innocently.

"You know which one." Percy scolded, "You shouldn't make Harry keep this up this long. He probably has a girl he wants to be dating."

"It was just too obvious." George said, "Pranks need to be subtle."

"Subtle? I wasn't being subtle?" she pouted slightly.

Harry was trying very hard to keep a straight face through the exchange but it was getting hard. He didn't know how long he could hold out.

"How did you come to the conclusion it was a prank?" Harry managed to ask.

"Because it's you." Bill said, "Anyone else we may have fallen for it, but not you."

"Why not?" he wondered.

"Because she's always had a crush on you." Charlie grinned, "You've just been to nice to see it and tease her about it."

"I knew she had a crush years ago but that's long gone." Harry informed them.

"I don't think she'll ever get over that crush." Ron snickered.

"Is Percy right?" Ginny turned to Harry, "Am I keeping you from dating someone."

"Well there is this one girl I've liked for a couple of years. I didn't think she liked me but I've recently found out she does." Harry grinned, "She's the only girl I want to date."

"See." Percy said smugly.

"Tell us about her Harry." Ginny was trying to keep a straight face.

"Well she's a very pretty seventh year. She likes quidditch. She's got a fantastic sense of humor." Harry smiled at the blush that was starting to form on Ginny's face, "She's wicked smart. Scary if you get her mad but when she's happy you couldn't find a nicer person."

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

"Why not just describe her." Hermione was trying not to laugh.

"You mean like she's got red hair and freckles?" Harry asked.

"Hannah is already dating Neville." Ron scratched his head.

"It's not Hannah you dope." Hermione huffed.

"The only other red headed seventh year girl is Ginny." Ron stated back at her.

"Exactly." Harry smirked, "We told you on the first day that we were dating and you just refused to believe it."

"Wait, you really are dating Ginny?" Ron watched Harry nod, "It wasn't a prank?"

"No but you turned it into a pretty good one." Ginny grinned at her brothers," Well we have to go finish our date now. We'll just leave the check for you guys. Mum, Dad you want to take a walk with us."

"WAIT!" Percy said, "I don't understand."

"Your worse than Ron." Molly said, "Maybe your brothers can explain it to you."


	4. After the Battle

After catching Voldemorts wand right out of the air Harry looked at his hand. He stood in room amidst the absolute silence and just looked at the wand in his hand for a moment. Then of course the sweet silence was marred by the screaming of hundreds of voices. Glancing up just to make sure they were cheering for him and not yelling at him, Harry began to crumble. Luckily for him Ron caught him before he hit the floor.

"Is that it?" he asked his best friend, "Is it over?"

"Kind of anticlimactic." Ron shrugged, "But he doesn't deserve anything better."

"Check to make sure." Harry forced his legs to hold his own weight.

Ron didn't move but pointed over to his father, Kingsley and Professor McGonagal who were doing that very thing. Harry's eyes didn't waver nor did he even seem to be breathing until Kingsley stood and nodded to the rest of the group which caused another round of cheers. The man immediately took control of the situation and began giving orders for things to be taken care of.

"If anyone knows of any bodies stuck in some hideaway lets pull them out now." he commanded.

"Kingsley." Harry pulled his attention, "Snape's body is in the shack, he didn't murder Dumbledore they had an agreement. Dumbledore was going to die from the curse in his hand and he talked Snape into helping him die with dignity. It also allowed him to prove his loyalty to Voldemort and thus get control of the school. He kept the Carrows from outright killing everyone. He had very limited control of them."

"Harry he was horrible." Parvati spat at him, "You have no idea what he did to us."

"I know I don't." Harry said, "But I do know that you had no idea what he was going through either. Was he really that much worse than when he taught potions? Did he do anymore than take points."

"He let the Carrow's torture us." Seamus stated angrily.

"But he didn't do it himself did he?" Harry asked, "Knowing the man like we do, didn't you expect him to curse you? In order to keep you all alive he had to walk a tight rope between what Voldemort told them to do and what he allowed to happen. If he hadn't allowed some torture he would have been removed as headmaster. How do you think you would have fared if Bellitrix Lastrange became Headmistress? I'll tell you what would have happened, you would have died very painfully."

"Are you sure of what you are saying Harry?" Molly asked, "Snape was still on our side?"

"Undoubtedly. He's the one that got us this." Hermione picked Neville's hand and showed the sword, "It's the only reason we were able to survive."

"I'm sorry but we need more than just the word of a teenager." one of the Auror's stated.

"Then go look at the Pensieve." Harry turned away in disgust.

"I believe you Harry." Ginny stood by his side holding onto one arm.

"Me too." Luna added from her side.

"I've always trusted you." Neville said, "I'm not changing that now. I'm assuming you learned more this year than what you've told us so far?"

"Loads Neville." Harry sighed, "I guess I better see Madam Pomfrey before she hunts me down and petrifies me."

"That's always a good idea." Ron agreed slipping Harry's arm over his shoulder while his on arm held around Harry's waist, "She's right scary if you let her get started."

Neville slipped between Ginny and Harry to take the other side and the group moved off. They didn't have far to drag him seeing as the medi-witch had set up a hospital area on one side of the Great Hall. His two friends sat him gingerly on a bed and stood by waiting on Poppy to spot them.

"What do we have here?" a man walked up.

"Only Madam Pomfrey can be here." Ron stood in his way, "Sorry but we don't trust just anyone with Harry. He would have been dead already if we weren't careful."

"See here." the man said, "Stand aside so I can heal this young man."

"No." Neville stood by his side and they made an impressive wall against the man.

"I've got him." Poppy tapped the man on the shoulder, "Why don't you go help the Auror's."

"Poppy we shouldn't be letting these children push us around." the man argued.

"I know his medical history." Poppy waved him off, "It will be quicker this way."

Neville and Ron allowed Poppy to pass through. She found Harry being helped back onto the bed, "And how are you feeling Mr. Potter?"

"Sore." he sighed, "You should probably help the others first, I have a feeling I'm going to take a while."

"Must be bad if you are actually admit it." Poppy smiled, "We have several very trust worthy healers around today. Any of them will be happy to help."

"I'd feel better if it was you." Harry responded with a slight smile, "I've kind of lost my trust in most adults."

"You didn't have much to begin with." she shook her head but turned to check over each of Harry's friends. She healed them of cuts, bruises, burns and a few spells before turning back to Harry, "Now where do you hurt?"

"Put it this way." Harry said sarcastically, "It will be easier to tell you what doesn't hurt."

She waved her wand over him for a moment then frowned, "I see, I'll need you to disrobe."

"Here? Now?" he gaped at the woman.

"Not too much dignity left in here today." she smiled ruefully.

"We'll block you Harry." Neville stood next to Hermione.

The rest of the group stood and made a wall between Harry and the rest of the hall. He smiled gratefully, even if they were watching him instead of turning their backs. He started to pull off his shoes but stopped when his arm gave a sharp throb of pain.

"Want some help?" Ginny offered.

When he nodded she help him first with his shoes and socks as he was unbuttoning his jeans. Madam Pomfrey was also assisting him to keep him from further hurting himself. Poppy began by healing his legs as Ginny moved to help him with his shirt. she helped him remove the right side first and eased off the shirt trying to keep him from wincing in pain.

"Blimey Harry what caused that?" Seamus asked pointing to his chest as Ginny carefully pulled the shirt away.

"Killing curse." he gasped as she started to peel it off his back, "I guess I have a cut on my back too?"

"Yes it's kind of old." she grimaced, "Your shirt is stuck to it."

"Just rip it off." Harry instructed, "Get's it over quicker."

"He's right dear." Madam Pomfrey looked at his back, " He is bruised and cut, there really isn't an easy way. Anything I missed from the waist down?"

"No I think you have it all." Harry replied. The last bit came out in a gasp as the shirt was ripped from his back.

Poppy waved her wand and he had soft pajama bottoms covering his boxers. She then began to heal his chest and arms. It took twenty minutes before she gave up and helped him back down.

"I've done all I can." she sighed, "The bruise is going to take a while."

"I know." he sighed, "A dark curse never has a quick cure."

"Which curse?" Kingsley asked as he waded through the group of teens.

"Killing curse." Harry sighed, "You would have thought he would have tried something else since I kept surviving it."

"Good thing he didn't." Ron pointed out.

"So which of you wants to tell me what you were up to this year?" Kingsley asked. He raised an eyebrow when none of the three spoke, "Ok, how about why did you break into Gringotts? What significance did the cup have that you took? And last but not least, why in the world did you use a dragon to escape?"

"No way." Dean said, "I thought the dragon was an exaggeration."

"No it wasn't." Harry huffed, "I'm too tired to explain it now. Besides I'm sure I'm going to have to be questioned by the Goblins too so just get them all together at once."

"Actually, the Goblins don't seem to care." Kingsley looked bewildered, "They just keep waving us off and saying its of no importance. Which honestly shocks me."

"They know about the cup." Hermione guessed staring wide eyed at Harry.

"Looks that way." he shrugged.

"So what was the cup?" Kingsley asked.

"Part of a set of eight." Ron smiled, "Matching set right Harry."

"Right, we have a few of the other pieces that went with it." Harry motioned to Hermione.

Hermione pushed her arm into her beaded bag and started feeling around. A sound of many things falling got everyone's attention, "Books."

"How many books?" Kingsley asked amused.

"Not that many." she said as she pulled the diadem out, "Only around a hundred or so."

"Not many at all." Seamus said sarcastically, "Who did the extension charm?"

"She did of course." Ron grinned, "Weightless too."

"Blimey Hermione." Dean chuckled as she pulled the cup out followed by the locket.

"And these are matched how?" Ginny asked looking at the pile of things on the bed.

"Several ways." Harry grinned at her, "For instance these are each founders items but that's not the reason we have them."

"They're all busted up." Seamus said picking up half of Ravenclaws diadem.

"Thank Voldemort for that mate." Ron shrugged, "He did it."

"What did he do to them?" Dean looked over Ron's shoulder.

"Dark rituals." Harry said looking at Kingsley, "Designed to keep him alive long after he should have died. We had to us Basilisk Venom to destroy them. Fiend fire would have worked just as well."

"Eight piece set?" Kingsley gasped waving his wand over one of the pieces, "What were the others?"

"A book, a ring, the snake Neville killed, Voldemort and me." Harry stated.

"You?" Kingsley froze, "But you are not dead."

"I was." Harry said, "Out in the forest I was for a bit. It was long enough."

Kingsley waved his wand over Harry again and breathed a sigh of relief, "How did you know?"

"Dumbledore left me a message that I had to die." Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure if he knew I'd live through it or not."

"How did you survive?" the black man watched him closely.

"I was sent back."

Kingsley took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Can I do one more spell on you?"

"Sure." Harry nodded and knew he wanted to check and make sure Harry's soul was whole.

The blue light that engulfed him let Kingsley smile, "Glad you made it through all that."

"Are you two talking in code or something but I've don't understand anything you just said." Seamus looked expectantly at the two of them.

"It's best that way." Kingsley stated, "It could endanger your life if you understand too much."

"Off you go now." Madam Pomfrey waved them off, "Mr. Potter needs his rest."

"We're going." Seamus was the first to turn away, "Later Harry."

"Bye guys." he relaxed back on the bed as they all began to leave.

"Did you say you died and were sent back?" Ginny's voice whispered in his ear.

"Yes." he whispered in response hoping to keep her close, but not realizing why.

Her hand reached up slowly and stroked his face, "Why?"

"I can't explain it here where anyone could hear." He pulled her down for a hug so he could whisper quieter, "I'll tell you later if you really want to know, but Kingsley was right about it being dangerous knowledge."

"Later then." she nodded, "Sleep well."

She kissed his cheek and turned away. He watched in confusion as she walked over to her family. Just as she reached them she turned back to see him still looking. She smiled and waved before giving her attention to her mother. A smile ghosted across his face as he tried to fall asleep. At some point he figured he must have because the next thing he knew he was talking with Sirius.

"Congratulations Prongslett, we knew you could do it." he hugged Harry furiously.

"I have a question for you." Harry said, "Why did Ginny kiss my cheek?"

"She likes you." Sirius said, "But really don't you have a better question than that for your dead Godfather?"

"No I understand everything else." he touched the cheek she kissed, "I just don't know what she meant by it. I doubt she likes me, she was dating Dean year before last I'm sure she's dating someone way better than me."

"Are you really that thick?" Sirius said, "You are the hero, you're supposed to get the girl."

"My luck never runs that way." Harry chuckled, "You remember I was the one who got my name pulled out of that blasted cup in fourth year. I only get lucky when fighting not with romance."

"You realize that every available female in the wizarding world wants you right now?" he asked.

Harry waved him off, "They want the winner of the fight not me. Hermione, Luna and Ginny are about the only females my age who really know me."

"All the more reason to go for it." Sirius waggled his eyebrows, "Beside you have to marry a red head anyway so why no one that is so darn cute."

"Who says I have to marry a red head?" Harry laughed at his Godfathers antics, "What if I want to marry a blond?"

"Won't happen. Your Dad called it the luckiest luck of the Potters, your Grandfather jokingly calls it curse." Sirius leaned back in his seat, "For generations Potter men have ended up marrying a red head. And if your choice is between Ginny and one of her brothers, I'd personally think you should try Ginny first."

"It would never be one of her brothers." Harry shook his head in exasperation.

"Well you better start chasing Ginny now then." he grinned his reply, "I've got to go now. Good luck getting the girl. Remember she adores you and thinks you're hot. I think I remember her saying something about a cute bum too."

"You are impossible." Harry chuckled as his dream faded away.

Sometime later Harry woke up to find himself in the hospital wing. Ron Hermione and Ginny were sitting, well actually sleeping, in chairs around his bed. He smiled fondly at his friends before looking away to see who else was in the room. When his gaze returned to his friends he found Ginny awake.

"Should you be sleeping?" he asked quietly.

"I could say the same of you." she got up and moved closer to him.

"Not tired." he shrugged, "What time is it?"

"One in the morning. Moldyshorts has been dead for about twenty hours." she beamed even as she whispered.

"No parties going on?" he looked again at the sleeping occupants of the room.

"Not here." she smiled, "We're all sleeping. However I've heard that there are fireworks over London, the muggles have no idea why."

"Figures." Harry smiled. All he could think about was his dream with Sirius telling him Ginny liked him.

He must have had an odd look on his face because she asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Just remembering my dream." Harry chuckled, "It was unexpected."

"Unexpected? That sounds intriguing." she scooted closer, "Tell me all about it."

"I was talking to Sirius." Harry smiled as he leaned in and talked softly so they wouldn't wake anyone, "He was congratulating me on finishing off Tom."

"Nothing unexpected about that." she cocked her head and looked him in the eye.

"It was what he said afterwards that was so unexpected." Harry looked slightly confused, "I'm just not sure what to think about it. Was he right or was it just a figment of my imagination because I want him to be right."

"I'd have to know what he said to tell you that." she smiled and leaned closer, "So what did he say?"

"He said." Harry wasn't sure what to say to that, he couldn't relay the entire conversation.

"Yes?" she looked like she was about to laugh.

"He said you wouldn't mind if I kissed you." Harry looked at her closely watching for a reaction.

"I wouldn't mind it." she smiled.

Harry leaned forward and gently brushed his lips across hers. Her sharp intake of breath made him pull back. He was about to apologize when she leaned forward and kissed him this time. When they finally pulled apart Harry found that he had pulled her into his lap and was holding her very close.

"Sirius was right." she whispered.

"I think he may have been correct in everything he said." Harry was leaning his forehead on hers and running a hand through her hair.

"What else did he say?" she wondered mildly.

"Later." Harry pulled her back for more kisses.


End file.
